All Or Nothing
by howwouldyoufeel
Summary: Just a story about Densi , Deeks finds out he has a fifteen year old daughter and the general ups and downs of life living with a teenagers and being federal agent and Detective.
1. Chapter 1 Um excuse me come again

**CHAPTER ONE- EXCUSE ME, COME AGAIN**

 **A/N Hi Guys so I posted this story yesterday but it occurred to me during the night that there were a few little mistakes however it was;t about to change it at three am lol. Thank you so much for lovely reviews and follows. To the person who left the rude review yes I was aware of it but like i said three am isn't the time to change things. However that being said if you don't like it don't read it simple as. There are a lot nicer ways to say than they way you did. Don't be so rude. Anyway i have changed the mistakes (Deeks is a detective not a agent) and i will post chapter two for this and the other story hopefully tomorrow.**

Kensi lay on her back on the couch with her head on Deek's thigh as they watched a movie. She was desperate to go back to work but Nate had told her there was no way she was going back not yet. So reluctantly had had agreed to some sessions with him so that she could return to work.

Feeling his hands through her hair she leaned into his touch as her eyes drifted shut. She was just drifting into sleep when his phone went off and caused her to jump a little. Groaning when he leaned forward grabbing his phone she turned onto her side and buried her face into his stomach pressing a kiss there, his hand never once left her hair though.

It didn't last long though because when she heard his answers to what ever the voice on the other side of the phone was asking she was confused and she sat up looking at him. Why where they asking if him about old girl friends? Kensi was about to move away but Deek's slipped his hand around her belt and waits of her jeans pulling her closer. He never moved it from there so that she couldn't move. Hanging up he stared at his cell phone for a second before slipping it into his pocket and looked up at his girl.

"Kensi baby remember when we talked about our ex's and I told you about the girl that I was with just before I turned nineteen but then she left a few weeks after my birthday?" Spoke Deeks Softly.

"Yeah, Rebecca what about her? Deeks that was like fifteen or sixteen years ago" Asked Kensi.

"Turned out she left because she was pregnant. Anyway Esme is fifteen but Social Services just took her away from Rebecca for neglect. Her mom named me on the birth certificate so they asked If i wanted to come and get her, but I told them I had to talk to you first."

"I um okay, Well lets go and get her"

"Are you sure baby?"

"Yeah lets go"

Deeks smiled at her and moved his hands so that they were cupping her face and kissed her deeply. Smiling She stood up and took his hand in her dragging him to where there shoes where. Quickly they slipped on their shoes and made sure they had everything before they locked up then getting into the car, driving off.

The truth was Kensi was no where near sure how she felt about it but she wasn't about to let a young girl who had just been taken away from her mother, be denied her father. It wasn't Esme or Deeks's fault that he didn't know about her. It was going to take some getting used to, they would be okay right? But what if Esme didn't like her, what did she like, did she have enough clothes, would she be comfortable sleeping in their house? There was was much to think about.

It didn't take them long to get to the local precinct and they were both nervous about meeting the young teenager. Walking hand in hand to the precinct they spoke to the desk Sargent and he told them to sit while he went and got the social worker.

They only had to wait five minutes for the lady to come before they were taken back to a family room that was filled with toys, a television and a Xbox. Sitting in the corner was a teenager with a thin figure, blonde hair and blue eyes, she was a double of her dad. Her knees where up with her feet resting on the couch and her head resting on her knees.

Slowly they walked over to the couch and sat down on the coffee table in front of her, both ignoring the disapproving look that the lady was giving them for sitting on the table. Neither were expecting for her to look at them so when she looked at them with a small nervous smile they were both shocked, never the less though they smiled back at her.

"Hey Um so I'm Marty and um this is Kensi my girlfriend." Spoke Deeks introducing them both.

"Yeah your my dad, mother was always telling me about how she just up and left one day without you knowing... I hate her she should have left me with you" Growled Esme.

"Yes so um this nice lady here phoned and told us about you and your um situation so um we were woundering if um you wanted to come stay with us"

"Really" She asked her eyes lightning up and her feet falling to the ground.

"Yeah it's safe and we'd like to have you" Said Kensi speaking for the first time.

"Safe...No drugs, Alcohol or random people coming around all the time?"

"None of that just us the dog, and our friends and moms come around a lot" Grinned Weeks

"Yeah the dog eats sponges, he's weird" Kensi Grinned.

Esme looked at the social worker named Amanda silently asking if it was okay to go home with them and smiled brightly when she nodded explaining that her dad needed to sigh papers taking all full parental rights then they could go.

Deeks of course signed the papers straight away and Kensi signed them as a witness then they were free to go. They helped her gather her things both noticing that she didn't have much and thanked Amanda before walking out of the precinct together.

The drive home was fast and filled with silence not an awkward one but a slightly unsure one. Soon enough they arrived home and walked through the front door to be jumped on by Monty who was more than happy to have his humans back. Until he jumped on Kensi to hard almost knocking her over and caused her to stumble, luckily Deeks caught her. Okay so her wasn't over the over protectiveness yet.

"Monty careful boy she's still healing" scolded Deeks.

"I'm fine babe, Why don't we show Esme her room"

After showing Emse to her room they sat down together with some pizza and a movie not wanting to pressure her into thinking they had to do anything family style and they wanted her to get used to everything so they though that this would be a good idea.

 **P.s It was a few missing words i changed**


	2. Chapter 2 For you

Chapter two- For you!

 **A/N Hi guys I'm so sorry for not updating sooner I was sick and I had only previously wrote up a chapter for my other story. Anyway I forgot my disclaimer in the last chapter. So I don't own the show or the characters. But I do own the OC characters and my ideas :D.**

Yesterday they had been at the mall getting Esme some new things for her room and some paint along with some new clothes and proper school supplies as well. Today however they had decided while she was at school and Deeks had been given time off to paint her bedroom before going for Dinner at Julia's house so they could meet.

Wearing a pair of old work out hot pants and a vest top Kensi walked into Esme's bedroom with a donut hanging out of her mouth as she died her hair back into a messy bun and completely make up free she smiled at her boyfriend who was dropping old sheets over the furniture. Polishing off her sugary treat she covered the floor with the plastic and grabbed a screw driver and opened the tins of paints and poured them into the trays.

"Good morning baby" Smiled Deeks

"Morning babe, did Esme get to school on time okay ?" Asked Kensi turning to press a kiss to the corner off his mouth as his hand came to rest on her lower back.

"She did yeah, did you sleep okay last night?"

"Yep didn't have any nightmares again last night, I hate to admit it but I think the sessions with Nate are really helping."

"Good I'm glad baby you'll be back at work before you know it"

"I know it just feels like forever ago, i just want to forget, Anyway wall each or both painting a wall together?"

"I know baby, a wall at a time ?

"Deal I got the blue one"

Grinning he pressed a passionate kiss to her lips and picked up the paint roller. They had the walls covered in the first coat of paint by lunch time only stopping to give each other the occasional kiss or too splat the other with some paint. Monty would occasionally jump at at them trying to catch the paint rollers.

Kensi was enjoying just spending her time with Marty having no real worries other than to make sure that the paint didn't drop on the skirting boards and making sure she turned up for her appointments in the afternoon. For a long time now things had centred around her recovery and then Esme had come along so trying to get time where they didn't have to worry about anything, and time to just be together even if it was to decorate a bedroom.

By the time lunch time had come around all four walls had been coated with their designated colour and Kensi's stomach had began to start softly rumble announcing her impending hunger. Smiling Deeks pressed a kiss to her forehead and said he would nip out for some turkey sandwiches, which earned him a very grateful smile from her as he said he would be back in twenty minuets.

When he came back from collecting there lunch he found her sitting in the cuddle chair in the corner of the living room, curled up with Monty. Grinning over at his girl he set the two cups of soda down on the table and handed her a sandwich. Kensi smiled her thanks at her him and patted Monty on the bottom to get him to move and make room for him. Deeks grinned and climbed on the chair beside her and they cuddled together to eat their sandwiches. Before Kensi went to get ready for her session with Nate and then Physiotherapy.

By the time came to go and pick up Esme from school and go to her mothers house the walls were fully painted and the accessories were put up including curtains, a new bed spread and many more accessories from a make up dressing table, to a chair. It was a new room for their new teenage daughter.

After showering and getting ready Deeks went to pick up Kensi then they drove to the school and parked out side with the rest of the parents. Getting out the stood against the passenger side of the car with Kensi's back pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around her, getting the occasionally glare off of other parents as they waited for their daughter.

"Dad, Kensi" Shouted Esme rushing over to them with a girl the same age as her.

"Hi pumpkin, how was school?" "Smiled Deeks

"Hi darling" Grinned Kensi

"It was good, this is Olivia she's um she's my friend my best friend"

"Nice to meet you Olivia"

"You too, I gotta get going though I see my mom and brother waiting in the car"

"Text me after Livvie" Said Esme as her friend walked off.

"Alright bug you ready to go to my moms?"

"And get fed, you bet"

The adults laughed as they three of them climbed into the cat and Kensi drove them to her mothers house. The drive was filled with Esme talking about school and what she had gotten up to with her friends with her break and the sound of music coming from the car radio.

When they pulled up in the drive way though Esme had grown quiet and hesitated when getting out of the car. What if the woman that was practically her grandmother didn't like her, seen her as someone who would get in the way of her daughter and her boyfriends relationship, what if she didn't want her? because right now it seemed perfect with her dad who seemed to care a lot about her even though they had only met and his girlfriend who also seemed to really care about her. She liked it here she loved them they were stable and her mother was well out of the picture.

Standing between the two she took and deep breath as Kensi knocked and her mother answered the door mer seconds later. Julia smiled opening the door and welcomed the three of them in hugging her daughter, then Deeks and then held Esme by the top of her arms with a "let me look at you" pulling her into a tight hold exclaiming that it was good to meet her.

Kensi had gotten annoyed at her mother for fussing over her and not letting her carry anything over to the table but other than that everything seemed to be going good for the family. Julia sat at the table watching the three of the interact with each other and could help but smile at them, even though they had been put together only days before it was like Esme had been there from the very start.

After getting annoyed at her mother more than once for the fussing Kensi was now staining in her mothers Kitchen doing the dishes from dinner taking the time to her self. After a tough session with Nate and a rather tough time at physiotherapy she was tired, sore and the fussing had hammered the nail into coffin per say and she had snapped. Now though she regretted it. She was tired and wanted to go home but Esme had been looking forward to dinner with Julia all week and she didn't want to cut it short just because she was just having a particularly hard day. Setting the clean plate on the drying wrack she was startled by the sound of her mom's voice.

"I'm sorry about the fussing sweetheart. I just wanted to help" Spoke Julia softy.

"No mom it's okay, I'm sorry for snapping at you, there was no need."

"It's okay baby, how are you really coping with the whole Esme thing and everything else?"

"Okay I um I...It's been a little hard to deal with on top of everything else But I mean she has wormed her way into my heart just as much as Deeks has already" Kensi tried to explain whipping her forehead and looking a little pale.

"You love her..." Smiled Julia "Are you feeling okay you look a little pale sweetheart?"

"But I love her... Yeah just really sore physio was really intense and my session with Nate didn't help but my physiotherapist said I'll be finished with it in the next week." Exclaimed Kensi shakily putting the last dish on the drying wrack.

"Come on go sit your shaking tired and sore"

Nodding she let her mom walk her back into the living room joining the other two. Deeks noticed how tired Kensi was looking and after staying another fifteen minuets they bid her mother goodnight and headed off home. Where they were going to show Esme her new room and Deeks fully intended to run Kensi a bath.

Once they where home and had made sure Monty had food and water they headed up the stairs making sure when they were on flat ground that the teen had her eyes closed as they helped her make her way to the bedroom before turning the light on and allowing her to open her eyes. When Esme opened them she squealed and hugged both adults tightly and looked around.

"Thank you so much Dad, Kensi it's beautiful, I've never had a decorated room before." Grinned Esme

"Well Pumpkin it's all yours" Smiled Kensi

"Just please keep it clean we already have a messy person in the house, Now go get your home work started before bed"

Nodding she kissed them both on the cheek and turned to sit on her bed and pulling her work out of her book bag, while they walked down the hall into their room. Deeks made quick work of running Kensi a bubble bath and helped her into it, pressing a kiss to her head as he did so.

"You need anything else baby?" Asked Deeks softly.

"No this is perfect thank you"

"Alright I'm going to check on Esme then be right back"

mean while back in Esme's room she was happily sitting doing her homework when her dad softly knocked on her open door and walked into her room sitting on the bed.

"How did you like Julia?"

"I like her she is really nice...Dad?

"Yeah Kiddo?"

"Why does everyone fuss over Kensi? Like why don't you like monty jumping up on her?"

"Um well we were in a helicopter crash and um I almost lost her she was in a coma for a while and has and incomplete spinal cord injury living her with a side that didn't work and the side that did, didn't feel. She had to learn to do a lot all over again. We just want to make sure she is okay but she's all most there"

" Oh I'm sorry Dad"

"It's okay kiddo not your fault, don't work to late okay"

"Yep goodnight dad, Say night to Kensi for me'

"Will do night kiddo"

A/N Okay so i hate this chapter but like i said at the start there has been so much going on it been hard to get things updated.


End file.
